


School Lockdown

by slytherinnugget7



Series: Peter Parker: Highschool is tough [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Mentioned Flash Thompson, Nervous Peter Parker, Nervousness, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, School Shootings, Sexual Abuse, Tony Stark Has A Heart, its really minor though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinnugget7/pseuds/slytherinnugget7
Summary: Peter's schools under lockdown, Will Peter be able to save his school without revealing himself?
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Skip Westcott, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker: Highschool is tough [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923487
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	School Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if easily scared, prone to panic attacks, and if not comfortable with topics like sexual assault and school shootings.

It was supposed to be just a normal day at school, too bad for peter a normal day for him was filled with multiple thrilling moments either good or bad.

He felt something telling him to turn around, but he just assumed it was flash as it often was him spitting wads of paper at him and his classmates. 

But then his ‘spidey sense’ completely went berserk scaring the absolute crap out of him, it had never acted up like this at school, he hoped that it was just close to the school and not in the school. 

“We are in lockdown, I repeat we are in lockdown” he heard a shuddered breath being taken as his principal continued “please lockdown classrooms immediately” with that everyone went nuts. 

Peter could feel his heartbeat speeding up, he didn’t know what was going on and he had forgotten his mask at home, although wearing his suit under everything. 

“Peter, what should we do” he heart ned whisper poking him looking absolutely terrified something he never really saw in ned often, I mean he was even excited over the prospect of peter being spiderman! 

Peter shuddered looking over to ned shrugging his shoulders feeling hopeless, he wouldn’t be able to save the day without revealing himself. 

“Tell Mr.Stark” Ned whispered pointing at peters phone that was hidden in his desk, peter nodded knowing that even if he was scared he needed to do this. 

Peter: Mr stark, somethings happening at school, I’m going to investigate. 

Mr. Stark is typing…

Peter quickly shoved his phone back into his desk hoping that whatever he was going to say was somewhat good. 

He stood up, ignoring the eyes on him and the protests of his teacher he walked out of the classroom pulling of the hoodie he had on revealing his spider suit. 

“Karen what’s going on?” he whispered scaling the walls making sure to stay as quiet as possible. 

“According to the news-” Karen was cut off as a gunshot was heard eliciting screams from multiple classrooms.  
“A shooting” peter whispered shocked, as he never expected it to happen at his school even though the school shooting rates in new york were pretty high. “Karen hack into the school cameras, who’s the shooter?” 

“Shooter has visually matched Skip Westcott,” Karen told him. 

Peters’s heart hammered, he didn’t know if he could possibly face him, skip had never been imprisoned but with the restraining order he shouldn’t, he wouldnt..right? But then a realization hit, the restraining order had ended 3 days ago, had Skip really waited all those years just to come and haunt him again?

Peter felt his wrists shake as his nerves exploded. 

“K-Karen what floors he on?” he whispered shuddering while sliding his web-shooters into place. 

“Currently on floor 2, one has been injured” peter felt his breath be taken away and he couldn’t breathe, he had been stalling and because of that someone had gotten hurt, he couldn’t waste any more time. 

He climbed into the vents using Karen for directions to the second floor, he was right over skip and his slightly calmer breaths were once again back to erratic breathing, he just didn't know if he could face his abuser. 

He grasped the web-shooters tight and pushed himself out of the vent hitting Skip with his feet perfectly he winced as he felt a gunshot echoing through the hall and hitting the ceiling missing him by a couple of centimeters. 

“Well, well, well if it isn’t-” skip stared at peters face obviously expecting it to just be spiderman, a masked person, not peter a weakling who couldn’t even protect himself from one simple person. 

“This is a nice surprise, Einstein, remember those games we played?” skip whispered menacingly making peters’ mind go blank with his plan and filled with all the words and memories he had shoved into the back of his mind all those years ago. 

“Slut, bitch, cock-whore” all of those words he had been told he was. 

“Such a weak bitch, couldn't even fight back” Skip snarled pushing peter onto the ground in the process placing his feet into peters chest. “How can you save the school when you can't even protect yourself” Skip finished pointing the gun at him. 

Peter took a deep breath, he needed to do this, and yet he couldn't, he could easily launch skip into the lockers and yet it was as if he couldn’t move. 

“I’m not what I used to be” he growled using his hands to push up launching skip into the wall with a crack. 

He took a deep breath grabbing the gun skip had dropped throwing the thing into the wall breaking it. 

“You’re nothing to me anymore, you may have hurt me before but I’m not the same” He growled launching webs at him effectively sticking Skip to the Wall. 

Unknown to him skip had 2 guns one that he had just shot breaking a bit of the webbing enough to let the small bullet through hitting peter in the leg. 

Peter gasped grabbing his leg while using his other hand to launch multiple lares of webbing onto skip. 

Peter lightly limped over punching skip hard enough to knock him out for a couple of hours, he knew that if skip was awake may use the other gun to shoot. 

With that peter fell onto the ground letting the darkness consume him.


End file.
